


Going Through Changes

by StarvingLunatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Alex Danvers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, F/F, Family Bonding, Food, Futanari, Girl Penis, High School, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pregnancy, Puberty, Romance, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarvingLunatic/pseuds/StarvingLunatic
Summary: Alex presents as an alpha, which leads to changes in the Danvers' household. It also leaves Kara confused, but she's not the only one.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 28
Kudos: 407
Collections: Secret Kalex Santa 2019, favorites





	1. It’s Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [costia_gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray/gifts).



> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> Public Service announcement: this story contains underage/teenage sex, A/B/O dynamics, and some G!P/futa. If you don’t like those things, then this might not be the story for you. If you don’t mind those things, continue reading.
> 
> A/N: this is a gift for [Costia_Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray). I never hit prompts quite right, but thankfully she felt me with this. “Honestly, anything with… fave tropes and likes is cool with me! I don’t have any particular guidelines in mind.” That made things easier and then I was left with these gems that I tried to fit in this fic: Touchy-feely Kalex taking care of each other, foodie Kara, Kara being comfortable showing off her intellect, Alex wearing/tattooing Kara’s coat of arms (either by her own choice or at Kara’s request), cohabitating, high school, A/B/O, soulmate bond, alien biology/customs/culture, and pregnancy/kidfic/babyfic. I tried my best to work with these from likes and tropes I was given. I hope you like it, [Costia_Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray).
> 
> Thanks to my beta, Sydney. Happy Holidays, everybody. Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)

Going Through Changes

1: It’s Different

Kara did not understand and that always upset her. Alex had learned that fairly quickly in Kara’s stay. Alex understood why that was now. Kara was a person who literally lost everything, including her purpose in life, the whole reason she was meant to survive. And Clark was such a tool, he did not realize he helped destroy a person who had been willing to devote her entire life to his existence. Instead, Kara had no reason to live, no reason to go on. When she did not understand why things were happening, it always made her feel like she was losing everything all over again.

It had been a struggle at first to get Kara to do the most basic things, not out of failure to comprehend, but out of sheer apathy. Eventually, she got out of that, but it was always a fine line. Any little thing could throw Kara off balance and for Kara that always meant the end of the world. And, right now, it would seem it was the end of the world, as it had been most of the week.

“Hey, kid,” Alex said as she climbed up on the roof, warm air hitting her bare arms. She had on pajamas, a tank top and thin pants. 

Night protected them from anyone seeing Kara actually floating just above the roof. She was tucked into a tight ball, knees to her chin. If sorrow had a physical form, it would this version of Kara. _I hate when she’s like this. I just want to take all her pain away and let her live as the stupid beam of sunshine she is_.

Alex was not surprised Kara did not move at the sound of her voice or at her movement. She could already hear all the ways Kara thought she had done something wrong, had done something to be punished. For the first few months of her stay, all one of them had to do was glance at Kara in an off manner and she would apologize for everything under the sun and above.

Alex eased over to Kara, careful not to fall off of the roof. She wrapped her arms around Kara. Usually, Kara would throw herself on Alex for comfort, but now Kara did not even acknowledge her presence.

She gave Kara a little squeeze. “Kara, come on. Talk to me. Tell me how I can make it better.” That had been her personal duty for almost a year now, after getting over herself and her jealousy in having to share her life with an alien. It had taken a few months when Kara first arrived for Alex to realize the extent of Kara’s loss. A weaker person would have crumbled and while Kara had barely been keeping it together in the beginning, she had held together enough. “Kara, please.” She whimpered. Her heart ached.

Kara’s head shot up and she looked at Alex, eyes big, blue, and sorrowful. Then came her puppy dog pout. If Alex had not broke down a year ago through simple understanding of Kara’s circumstances, the pout would have eventually gotten her. Even the biggest jerks at school left Kara alone once she pouted.

“I’m sorry!” Kara held up her hands and moved closer to Alex.

Alex’s brow wrinkled. “What are you apologizing for?”

“Because I made you sad!”

Alex shook her head. “I’m sad because you’re hurting and you won’t let me help you, you dummy.” She reached out, caressing Kara’s cheek. It was so soft to be bulletproof. “Let me take your pain away.”

Tears slid down Kara’s face as she shook her head. “I’m not sad! I’m okay! I’m okay!”

Alex knew that panicked tone. That was Kara’s “I’ve messed up and you’re going to send me away” voice. Alex did not understand the fear, but her father explained how and why Kara had these “abandonment issues.” Clark had helped build that terrible wall, but it stemmed from losing everyone Kara had ever cared about in one awful event. Alex and her parents did their best to assure Kara they would not leave her, no matter what happened.

“Kara, you’re just moving down the hall,” Alex said.

The Danvers family had spent their Saturday setting up Kara’s new room. She had her own room now, her own private space. Most teenagers would be elated over this. Kara took it as being thrown out of Alex’s room, a broken partnership. They talked about it so many times during the week. Her, her parents, so they thought it would be fine. How wrong they were.

“Because you don’t like me anymore!” Kara sobbed, rubbing her eyes. “I know we’re not bond mates, but I didn’t think you’d hate me!”

“Kara, it’s not that! I told you! We told you!” Alex wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her as close as she could so Kara could feel it. She kissed the top of Kara’s head. “I told you you’re my own little personal ray of sunshine.” A term of endearment had helped Alex bond with Kara once she decided she would do her best to help heal the Last Daughter of Krypton. It worked. Kara used to melt over any little nickname.

Kara shook her head. “But, our room…”

Alex sighed and stroked Kara’s head. “Kara, you can still come in the room any time.”

“But, not to sleep.”

“You can sleep in there, too. If you want.” Alex was not sure if her parents would like that, but if it helped Kara, her parents generally folded. They might have an uncomfortable talk with her about it first, but that was okay. She would endure it for Kara.

“Then why’d I have to leave in the first place?” Kara’s body shook with another sob. Her face was flushed and fat tears flowed down her cheeks.

“My parents think we need our own space because we’re getting older,” Alex said the practiced line for maybe the millionth time.

“But, why?” Kara looked at her with a wide, wet sapphire gaze.

Alex wiped Kara’s face and decided to tell Kara the full truth, once more. “Kara, I told you that I presented the other day, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Mom and Dad just think since I’m an alpha, I should have the room to myself in case…” Alex blushed. No one said, but the privacy issue was in case Alex explored her newly formed body. Well, one of the reasons anyway. The way her mother looked at her and then at Kara, Alex suspected she was not getting the full story from her parents, but there was nothing new there. She did not even get the full story about Kara until well after they decided to take in an alien.

Kara twisted her mouth. “I don’t get why our ages mean we need separate rooms. I like being in our room. Again, I know it doesn’t mean we’re bond mates. I won’t make that mistake again. But, I like _our_ room.”

Alex sighed and scratched her forehead. She did not know how else to put this without sounding gross about it. “Well, maybe you’ll get it when you present.”

Kara squinted and Alex started to understand the underlying problem here. Kara did not get what changed between them. Kara still had so much to learn about humans, both biologically and culturally.

“Kryptonians don’t present, do they?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head. “No.”

“And you’ve spent the past week not knowing what the hell I’m talking about, huh?”

Kara shook her head again and whimpered a little. “No.”

Alex groaned and palmed her face. “Kara, you know you can ask me this stuff!”

Kara chewed the inside of her cheek. “I know, I know. But, I’ve been here for over a full cycle and I should know so many things I don’t and when you talk to me like I should just _know_ , I feel like a disappointment when asking.”

“Aw, you’re not a disappointment.” Alex gave her another hug. “You’re not from here. It’s okay.” Well, it was okay now. It used to drive Alex crazy and when she was a more selfish teen, it bothered her. Of course, it bothered her. She wanted to be cool and that was impossible with this little weirdo. But, now, this was her little weirdo. She rubbed Kara’s shoulder.

Kara smiled a little. “Um, so can you tell me what it means that you presented?”

Alex nodded. She could give Kara the basics of it. Science never scared her and Kara tended to understand things whenever they put science first. But, if Kara had non-science questions, she would send Kara right to her mother.

“So, do Kryptonians go through puberty?” Alex asked.

Kara squinted as she searched her mind, probably trying to find the equivalent in her native tongue. “I don’t think so. What is it?”

“The human body begins to change for sexual maturity.”

Kara looked like a light bulb went off in her head. “I think we used to have that, but I think it might have stopped because of the Birthing Matrix. But, I could be wrong. Kal-El’s parents had a natural birth. So maybe we do. I dunno. I mean, we obviously reach a point of sexual maturity.” She rubbed her forehead.

“We can look it up later for you. We can both learn about it,” Alex said. It would give Kara an excuse to fly them to the Fortress of Solitude and Kara would love that. Sure, they were not supposed to do it, but sometimes the rules were made to be broken, especially if it gave Kara some peace.

Kara grinned, her bright expression lighting up the night sky. She loved being able to share Kryptonian culture and her dunderhead cousin was not interested. Alex was very much interested.

“So, puberty?” Kara asked.

“Right. So, humans start puberty, which is the body changing as humans sexually mature. It usually starts at about twelve or the early teens. It ends with presenting. Humans can be alphas, betas, or omegas.”

Kara’s face was blank. Those words meant nothing to her. Alex blew out a breath. She thought back to her seventh grade health class, trying to remember about how things were explained in simple terms to make sense to pre-teens who might have never heard about any of this stuff. This might take a while.

“Wanna go inside? I’ll explain and make hot chocolate,” Alex said.

Kara let out a chirp. “Yes! I want whipped cream, marshmallows, sprinkles, and chocolate syrup.”

“I know how you like it. You better hope Kryptonians don’t get diabetes. Come on, sunshine.”

-8-8-8-8-

Alex thought she would be happy to have her room back to herself. She had space for her desks, her books, and even her mini-lab again. She had missed all of those things when space was made for Kara. Now, she missed Kara. A knock on her door made her pop up from her bed. _Kara!_ Probably not. Kara would not knock.

“Come in,” Alex said.

Her dad stepped in with a smile. “Hey, good job with Kara again. She finally seemed okay with moving into her own room.”

Alex shrugged. She had not done much, beyond repeating every single sexual status lesson she had ever had in her life with hot chocolate on tap pretty much. Well, and after her parents had gone to sleep last night, let Kara fly off to the Fortress of Solitude to ask some questions about Kryptonian sexual maturity. The information was in her ship and Clark had taken that “for safekeeping.” The big idiot knew he was cutting Kara off from her culture, thinking it would help her learn American culture faster. He was such a fucking tool. _Never meet your heroes_.

“She didn’t understand what was happening, even though we thought she did,” Alex replied.

Jeremiah nodded. “We’ve got to watch that. Sometimes, she’s still like a five year old, even though she’s a teenager.”

“Yeah, she was better once she could relate it to something from Krypton. She likes to do that.” It was good for Kara to do that. She should not have to forsake everything she ever was to fit into Earth like that douchebag Clark thought.

He nodded again. “Did she tell you what age they present on Krypton?”

“They don’t.” Alex shrugged. “They’re pretty much betas.”

He chuckled. “Lucky them, huh?”

Alex nodded. Puberty sucked, but presenting sucked even more. The pain as her body shifted and morphed was nothing like she had ever experienced and she felt like she experienced a lot in her short, athletic, active life. She had been irritable and grouchy months before as her brain started producing more hormones. She had been physically ill several times and like her muscles and bones had been broken and reformed. She still felt off balance and was expected to feel that way for even longer. And, of course, eventually her body would go into rut, which would suck even more, as she understood it anyway. This whole mess was why she got her room back.

“Yeah, but that’s why she’s so confused. I guess it’s good for you and Mom. You don’t have to go through it a second time,” Alex said. They did not have to worry about Kara in that way, and she included herself in that. The thought of alphas sniffing after Kara or omegas throwing themselves at Kara made Alex want to growl, but she managed to hold it in. _Where the hell did that feeling come from, though?_

Her dad laughed and mussed her hair. “Good, so we can concentrate on screwing you up. We don’t know a damn thing about raising an alpha.”

Alex laughed, even though it was true. Her parents were betas. Beta parents tended to have beta children. Alex, having proven herself to be more of a problem child than she recalled, seemed to be the gift that kept on giving. It was to the point her mother tended to focus her energy on Kara while giving Alex disappointed looks and comments when she did something wrong. At least her dad tried. 

Of course, in trying, he had suggested Alex get her room back for “privacy.” He basically thought she needed some place to whack it. He never out right said it, but much of his argument seemed to be he thought alphas had raging boners all the time and she needed some place beyond the shower to handle that. It was gross, and she hoped untrue. She did not want to lose all of her free time to masturbating. _But, Mom and Dad are scientists and they wouldn’t be worried about me needing privacy if it wasn’t a real concern_. She was not looking forward to this, especially since she shared a house with someone who could see the through walls and hear pretty much everything on the planet.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it,’’ Jeremiah said and Alex winced. She did not want him to go yet. Surely she would not get any raging boners with her dad around.

“Hey, wanna help me set up my computer? I’ve got a lot more desk space now.” She motioned to her desk. The computer was pretty much set up, but hopefully her dad would go along with it.

Her dad, being the weird angel he was, stepped over to the computer with her. For a while, they both pretended, but then science caught their attention. Now, things were real and they had a good time together, as they often did when left to their own devices.

It was not until later that night, when the house was supposed to be asleep, was Alex haunted by the quiet of her room. The quiet did not last long. The door creaked open and Kara popped in like a little elf.

“Alex,” Kara said.

“Yeah, I’m right here,” Alex replied from her bed.

Kara wasted no time lying down next to Alex. “It’s weird not having you across from me.” She frowned. “I don’t like it.”

Alex chuckled. “You are such a loser. You’ve got superpowers. You can hear me from anywhere on Earth and see me through walls.”

Kara grinned. “But, I can’t feel you with walls in the way.”

Alex put her hand on Kara’s heart. “Liar.”

Kara’s grin grew. “It’s a different sort of feeling. Anyway, I’m going to sleep now.” She snuggled close to Alex, even though she was not under the covers.

“I’m not sure Mom and Dad would like that.”

“Why? It’s not the first time.”

 _Yeah, but at the time I didn’t have a penis. I wasn’t about to turn into a sex-starved, crazy alpha then_. Kara still did not seem to get it. “Kara, would your parents have been okay if you shared a bed with a boy?” They had learned Kryptonians had two sexes, male and female, without having to worry about alphas and omegas in the mix.

Kara’s face scrunched up. “I dunno. You mean, like if we were both sexually mature, as you are?”

“Don’t say it like that.”

Kara tilted her head. “Krypton had a different view of sex than your culture if that’s what you’re getting at. Is that really why I had to get my own room?”

“No.” Alex did not think her parents worried about them doing anything together. _Okay, Mom might think something could happen, but more because of me probably_. “I think they’re more worried about us waking up in the morning and you seeing me pitching a tent.” That was definitely a household worry. Alex would be beyond embarrassed. 

Kara’s face managed to become more pinched. “Pitching a tent?”

Alex blew out a breath. “You have to pick up on slang. I don’t wanna say it.”

Kara shook her a little. “Say it.”

“They don’t want you to see me with a hard-on or something.” Of course, Kara could see through walls, so the whole thing was really moot. And with that thought, Alex was not sure if she would ever touch herself again. It was not really something she did anyway, mostly because Kara was around.

Kara’s brow furrowed and she scowled. “A what?”

Alex groaned and put her hand over her face. “Sorry. An erection.”

Kara’s eyes went wide. That she understood. Her eyes drifted downward and Alex put her hands over her junk. Kara yelped and looked back at Alex.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Kara squeaked as Alex put her hand over Kara’s mouth.

“Shh! You don’t want to wake up Mom and Dad, right?”

Kara shook her head. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Alex removed her hand and caressed Kara’s cheek.

“I didn’t mean to do that. It’s just I don’t understand this, even though you explained it and we read the books and we had the articles on the Internet. It’s just on Krypton we don’t suddenly change genitals.” Kara scratched her forehead. It was hard for her to wrap her head around this.

Alex chuckled a little. “I get it. It’s a little weird. A lot of animals on Earth are like Kryptonians when it comes to sexual organs and sexual maturity. Maybe humans are really weird. I really wasn’t expecting it, anyway. I thought I’d be a beta. Probably better if I was. We’d probably still get to share a room.”

Kara giggled. “You want to share a room with me now?”

Blowing out a breath, Alex shoved Kara. “Shut up. You’ve just grown on me, ET. Like an alien fungus.”

Kara laughed. “But, you didn’t want to be my bond mate.”

“Because that’s not the way things work on Earth and we’re both too young to get married.”

With a snort, Kara rolled her eyes. “You only say that because Earth is primitive.”

“Yeah, name calling is so superior.”

“Well, maybe if you weren’t currently studying math I learned by the time I could walk, I’d say something else.”

Alex chuckled. “You think Earth is primitive until you want funnel cake.”

“Okay, so that might possibly be the greatest thing ever. Okay, no, any form of fried dough. Earth is a master of frying dough. Light-years ahead of Krypton.”

Alex could not help laughing. They talked until they fell asleep. Alex was up first, which was not unusual. While Kara got superpowers from Earth’s sun, much like having an over the top metabolism, she also slept like the dead for the few hours she was out. It was probably her body taking a break from all of the stimuli. And Alex was grateful Kara knocked out so hard because Alex had morning wood. _Shit!_ This was embarrassing even if Kara was asleep. _Definitely good that I have my own room now_.

Kara shifted and pushed against Alex, pressing her ass against Alex’s pelvis. Alex groaned and almost bit her tongue off to keep her hips from jumping. Taking a deep breath, Alex eased herself out of bed and made a break for the bathroom.

Taking off her pajama pants, Alex was not sure what she expected to see, but it would have been weird regardless. She had barely had her alpha parts for a week. She had not seen her cock erect. It was… kind of ugly. Were all dicks gross, discolored, and veiny? What if there was something wrong with hers? She had a doctor’s appointment earlier that week and she made it seem like everything was fine. But, still… her penis seemed weird. 

Alex reached down to touch her dick, but hesitated. Why the hell was it so big? And did all erections hurt like this? She did not know, but she needed it to go away. _And maybe never come back, especially not when Kara’s sleeping next to me!_

She took a deep breath, looked away, and touched herself for the first time since growing a penis. She hissed as her body was overloaded with sensation. _Wow!_ Okay. She did not know how her entire body had not imploded from the feel.

Getting a comfortable grip, she stroked up and down her shaft with an uncontrollable moan. She slapped her free hand over her mouth and continued on, unable to stop. Her body felt ready to explode with only a few moves of her hand. And then she did explode… everywhere. _Shit!_

Alex felt euphoric for all of a second before she realized she would have to clean the bathroom with bleach or Kara would know something went down in the bathroom. She might not know what, which would lead to questions, questions directed at Alex. _Fuck_. This was not worth it. 

She was about to get to cleaning, but something weird started happening down there. With a groan, she buckled over. _Oh, fuck. That’s the knot I’ve heard so much about_. Gritting her teeth, she exhaled through her nose as she ejaculated more, splashing on the floor as she felt her knot growing. _Fuck, this is a mess_. And, of course, since it was her life, it got worse.

“Alex?” Kara knocked on the door.

“Don’t come in!” Alex almost tripped over herself to start the sink. She looked around frantically for something to clean up with. “I’m fine! Don’t come in!” _Don’t x-ray vision the room, please!_

“You sure?”

“Don’t come in! Don’t come in!” _Fuck_. _Fuck. Fuck!_

-8-8-8-8-

Kara sat at the kitchen counter as Jeremiah flipped pancakes like he did every Sunday for a family breakfast. She used to question this tradition. She liked it, not just for the pancakes. It also promoted family togetherness. It reminded her of her family. It also reminded her that this was her family, as weird as it was.

“Spent the night in Alex’s room, spud?” Jeremiah asked. It was casual, so she did not think she did anything wrong.

Kara wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her elbows. “It’s weird to have my own room again. I can’t really explain it, but it was lonely. She didn’t mind.” That felt important to say. She was not encroaching in Alex’s personal space. She was allowed there.

He nodded, but focused on the action in the pan. “I know this is a shock to you and Alex told me you said Kryptonians don’t go through presenting…” He trailed off, expecting her to fill the void.

Kara shook her head. “We don’t. Alex explained. I got it.” She also felt it. _I wonder what it looks like_. 

“Okay. I just don’t want there to be a misunderstanding.”

“Nope. Got it. This won’t be like when I thought me and Alex were married.” That also felt important to say. They had all been upset with her over that and she had feared they would send her away. She was not sure where they would send her, but she thought it would be worse.

Jeremiah laughed. Kara still did not think it was funny and it happened more than a year ago when Kal-El left her with the Danvers. It was really Kal’s fault, but he never admitted to it. If he bothered to learn Kryptonian culture in even the smallest amount, he would have known what he was doing.

“He said I was joining your House. That means getting married, becoming bond mates and Alex was the only one I could be bond mates with. I wasn’t trying to cause trouble,” Kara said.

Jeremiah chuckled even more. “We know. We know. That was just hapless on your cousin’s part.”

“What are we laughing about?” Eliza asked, shuffling into the kitchen, clad in pajamas like the rest of them. She and Jeremiah exchanged a quick kiss and then she offered Kara a smile.

“Remembering back when Kara thought she was married to Alex,” Jeremiah answered as he plated another flapjack.

Eliza snickered as she poured herself a cup of coffee. “Poor Alex was so freaked out.” They made it seem like Alex was the only one, but they had barked at her quite a bit before things were cleared up. Eliza looked around. “Where is Alex?”

“The bathroom,” Kara answered. She peeked a little when she heard the noise, but she saw Alex’s pants down and she managed to turn away. But, she wanted to look again. She was not sure why, but she wanted to see Alex. _Maybe I still kind of feel like were married_. Even though Kara knew she had a lot to learn about being married, both as a Kryptonian and an American. If not that, maybe she wanted to see for science purposes. What did a female alpha look like? The sight might help her better understand humans alpha, omega, and beta sexual statuses. 

Eliza made a noise. “Maybe you should try to get used to your room, Kara. Let Alex have a little privacy.”

Kara fought down a blush. “I will.” She understood what they meant thanks to this morning. “It’ll just take some getting used to. Alex is my rock.” Alex was more than that. Alex was her sun, but she knew better than to say that.

Eliza nodded. “We know. But, think of it like when you got used to going to class without Alex.”

Kara nodded. That had been scary. School had been a lot just from all the people and noise, but added to that she could not have Alex with her every moment was even more frightening. Alex always knew what to do when things became too much and not having her when things were already too much made Kara want to flee, cry, and breakdown in every way. But, as always Alex had her back. Alex took her by the shoulders, told her to listen to her heartbeat, and focus on that whenever everything became too much. It worked.

Eventually, Alex made her way downstairs, definitely not well rested. Her hair was ruffled and there were lines under her eyes. No one said anything, but Kara could hear poor Alex’s heartbeat. She needed a distraction.

“Are we doing movie time after this or game time? Me and Eliza need revenge from your cheating last week at Pictionary,” Kara said before the adults could figure out why Alex appeared ready to throw up and die.

Jeremiah laughed and hit the edge of his pan with the spatula. “We didn’t cheat. You clearly haven’t seen Eliza’s scientific sketches.”

“Hey!” Eliza huffed, but there was a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry.” Jeremiah kissed her cheek. “I love you in spite of your sketchy sketches.”

“Hey!” Eliza laughed and shoved his shoulder.

Crisis averted. Alex gave Kara a smile and they had pancakes and omelets together. Then, they watched a movie, probably because Jeremiah and Alex got called out for cheating. A board game would have to wait for that to fade, not that Kara cared. For family movie time, Jeremiah and Eliza always took the couch while Kara got snuggle with Alex on the floor. 

Despite the adult Danvers insisting otherwise, this certainly felt like what a bonded couple would do, but Kara did not say anything. Over time, she learned that there were some things she should only share with Alex, but even this she kept to herself. Alex had been too insistent about them not being mated when it all came out. Too bad she spent much of her time acting like Kara’s bond mate, even when she was angry over Kara’s existence. She was distracted from her thoughts by Eliza whispering to Jeremiah.

“Are you sure this okay?” Eliza asked.

Jeremiah scoffed. “They’re fine. You know Alex only wants to take care of Kara and Kara’s not interested in what’s happening with Alex beyond wanting to understand why they can’t share a room anymore. They’re fine.”

Kara was not sure what that meant, but she glanced over at Alex. Alex was caught up in the movie. She must have felt Kara’s eyes on her as she turned and smiled at Kara. Kara smiled back and Alex offered up the bowl of popcorn. Kara glanced down to grab a handful of the snack and happened to glance at Alex’s lap. She had a feeling Eliza’s worry was because of Alex’s change, which only made Kara more curious.

Alex smelled different for sure. She was still Alex, but there seemed to be some added spice. It clung to the roof of Kara’s mouth and made her mouth water, similar to good food, but not exactly the same. Why? What was different? Kara wanted to find out, but could sense she was not supposed to. She did not want to upset Jeremiah or Eliza. She would do her best to be good.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: being responsible is hard.


	2. Shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; DC does.
> 
> A/N: in this chapter you will find teenagers having consensual sex. If that squeaks you, you might want to skip this bit. If not, carry on.

2: Shift

Kara fell over on her bed and groaned as she scratched her head while her other hand held onto her poetry packet. There were some things she had come to like about her Earth education. Yes, the science and math were elementary, but what they called humanities were challenging and interesting. The histories and stories were all new to her. Her art classes were her favorite. Those kept her from going out of her mind in school. But, sometimes, the humanities did not make any sense.

“What are you sighing about up there?” Alex asked from her space on the cluttered floor as she pushed papers out of the way. They were in Kara’s room. There were scattered sketches, art books, and colored pencils everywhere. 

Alex had taken to hanging out there to help Kara get used to it. It had been a couple of months and it still felt weird to her, even though Alex had made a considerable effort to help her personalize the area. Maybe it was because she still sort of considered Alex her bond mate, not that she shared that, and bond mates should share a common room. She even still used the phrase “our room.” So, no matter how much times they spent in Kara’s room, no matter how much she put in the space, it would always be something extra to her.

“We’re doing poetry in English and I don’t understand it. How is this poetry?” Kara shuffled to the edge of the bed, wanting to show Alex.

“By Kryptonian standards?” Alex glanced at her with an arched eyebrow.

Kara made a gagging noise. “Poetry is supposed to be set to a rhythm and tell a story.” Humans had to know that. She had seen poems like that.

“Not always. You want an epic poem. What you probably have is a classic poem. Probably a Shakespearean sonnet because school likes to torture us all with those.”

Kara groaned again. Jeremiah poked his head in the doorway. “Complaining is not getting your homework done faster. How are we supposed to go out and get those freshly made donuts if you don’t get your work done?”

“Donuts?” Kara perked up. “Over at Poppins?” She hoped so. They made huge donuts and they were so good!

Jeremiah arched an eyebrow. “Does anywhere else make donuts? I told you we’d go either yesterday or today and we didn’t have a chance yesterday. But, now, we might miss it if you don’t finish your homework.”

“Dad, did you even finish your work? Mom will check you out, too,” Alex replied.

He went stiff and put his hand on his chest. “Hey, don’t worry about me. Help the spud with her poetry.” He hurried away, probably to finish his chores.

Alex shook her head. “I wished they’d stop hovering.”

Kara agreed. She wished Jeremiah and Eliza would stop hovering as well, but probably for a different reason than Alex. Kara was still very, very curious about Alex’s body. In the past couple of months, she researched alphas, betas, and omegas every spare moment she had. For everything she learned, she wanted to know more, but beyond that, she wanted to see. She wanted to see Alex’s body, bear witness to the change. _Stop thinking about it_.

“Help me with poetry so we can get donuts!” Kara crawled over to Alex in a hurry.

Alex scoffed. “It’s just donuts and don’t you get my dad does this to get you to do your homework?”

Kara shrugged. “I’ve got to do it, anyway. It’s better to do it and get donuts than do it and get nothing. Now, help me. If I miss out on donuts, you’re going to owe me.”

Alex snickered, but turned away from her own work to assist Kara, like she always did. Kara could not understand why Alex did not think they were bond mates. All of her actions pointed to her caring about Kara like a bond mate. Bond mates were even a concept in Alex’s culture, so she had to know what she was doing. _Although, I haven’t seen any evidence that they treat bond mates the way we did_.

“Uh, Kara,” Alex said.

“Huh?” Kara blinked.

Alex gave her a look. “Do you want help or what?

Kara squeaked. “Help! Donuts!”

Shaking her head, Alex offered up a small smile. “You’re way too enthused about donuts.”

“They’re freshly baked with powdered sugar and the size of wagon wheels!” Kara chirped. There was nothing like that on Krypton.

Alex let loose a long suffering sigh, but helped her get through the poem. Unfortunately, a thunderstorm rolled in by that time and Jeremiah canceled their donut run. That was actually fine by Kara. She was not a fan of thunderstorms still. While she understood the planet was not coming apart at the seams, it was still too loud for her liking. One good thing came out of the storm, she was allowed to sleep in Alex’s room.

“Kara, do you want a pillow and blanket?” Eliza asked as Kara practically bounced to Alex’s door. 

Kara shook her head. “I don’t need them. There’s already some on the bed.” It had been too long since she got to sleep next to Alex. She tried not to grin, but it was too hard to keep it at bay. She even put on her favorite pajamas, Superman pants and a t-shirt, to celebrate the occasion, even though she knew Alex was not a fan of her cousin. It was nice to have an excuse to wear her family crest, though.

Eliza’s face shifted, like she wanted to wince, but managed to catch it. “Are you sure your sister wants to share the bed? You’re both pretty big and you run so hot.”

Alex poked her head out of her room. “It’s okay, Mom. If she doesn’t sleep right next to me, she still has nightmares and it’s just a horrible night for both of us.”

Eliza turned a sympathetic face to Kara and rubbed her shoulder. “Still? I’m sorry to hear that, sweetie.”

“Yeah, but if I’m close enough to Alex, I can just focus on her heartbeat and drown out the rest of the world.”

A shadow crossed over Eliza’s face. Kara was not sure what the deal was. “All right. If it helps keep the nightmares away. Maybe you should sleep above the covers, so your sister doesn’t get too hot.”

Kara nodded. “I do that most of the time.” It was true. _Why does Eliza keep saying sister so much instead of Alex’s name?_ It was weird.

“Yeah, she stopped clinging to me after I woke up drenched in my own sweat about a month into her stay,” Alex said.

Eliza glanced between the two of them, but nodded. “All right, girls. It sounds like you have it all worked out. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they chimed in together.

Kara had to keep control of herself to not dance into the room. Alex closed the door as Eliza went to her way. Kara jumped onto Alex’s bed, floating down to the mattress to avoid breaking the whole frame. Alex watched her with a smile on her face.

“Move over, sunshine.” Alex waved her over.

Kara snickered, but got out of the way. Alex turned off the lights and flopped onto the bed. She curled under the covers. Kara wasted no time cuddling into her.

“How come your mom keeps saying we’re sisters? I mean I get it. I know she just wants us to keep our story straight, but she doesn’t usually do it so much at home,” Kara said.

Alex shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe to keep her from freaking out about you sleeping in my room.”

Kara’s face scrunched up. “Why? Is this still about you needing privacy?” She could not tell how things had really changed with Alex since she had been forced out of their room. It was not fair she could not stay if Alex was not really doing anything to need privacy.

Alex frowned. “Well, I do.”

Kara snorted. “Oh, that reminds me. You owe since we missed out on donuts.”

Alex pulled away enough to glare at her. “You say that like I made it rain. It wasn’t my fault you didn’t get donuts, so I don’t owe you.”

“Nope. You owe me. Don’t try to wiggle your way out of it.” She poked Alex in the side.

Alex tried to push her hand away. “Cut it out. What do you want from me beyond help with poetry, sleeping in my bed, and you ate my biscuit again tonight.”

Kara grinned. “You wanted me to have it.” _Like the good bond mate you are_. “I want you to admit you owe me.”

“Nope.”

“Do it or I’ll tickle you.”

Alex glared at her, so Kara made good on her threat. Alex was always susceptible to tickling, but lately even more so. Apparently, being an alpha meant being even tougher than Alex already was. A badass should not be tickled into submission, but Alex’s skin seemed more sensitive, so it happened time and time again with Kara, and also Jeremiah. Alex tried to get away, but it was impossible once Kara grabbed her.

“Kara, no!” Alex wailed as the tickling occurred.

Kara laughed and worked her fingers against Alex’s side, very conscious of her fragile human form. “Say it.”

“Never, you menace!”

“Say it!” Kara upped her game, but was still very careful of Alex. Alex was precious, like a family heirloom.

“No!” Alex’s laughter probably carried throughout the house, but it was normal for them as well, so it should be all right.

There was a knock on the door. “Hey, no playing around,” Jeremiah said through the door. “You’ve got school in the morning.”

“It’s Kara. She’s tickling me!” Alex actually told.

Kara jumped back, mouth agape. “You told on me! You said we’re not supposed to do that!” She hissed and glared at Alex.

Jeremiah poked his head into the dark room. “I’m serious, you two. You have school tomorrow. I know messing around distracts from the storm, but you have school and you’re going. So, go to bed.”

“Sorry, Jeremiah,” Kara pouted. She did not like upsetting him in any way.

“My eyes haven’t adjusted to the dark, so I can’t see the pouty face, so it doesn’t work,” he replied. “Ha ha.”

Kara pouted more. Jeremiah bid them goodnight and closed the door. Kara and Alex settled on the bed again. Kara wanted to cuddle into Alex… and a little more.

“You owe me twice now. You told on me and we didn’t get donuts,” Kara said.

Alex sighed. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Can I get under the covers?”

Alex arched an eyebrow. “Is that it?”

Kara gathered her courage and swallowed, hoping that would allow the feeling to take root in her soul. “No. I’m curious and, well, I kinda wanna see you.”

Alex’s brow furrowed. “You see me all the time.”

Kara reached up and fiddled with her glasses, a nervous habit she quickly developed from wearing the glasses. “Well, part of you.”

There was a wrinkle in Alex’s forehead. “Part of me?”

“Yes. Um… the new part.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “Oh.”

Kara held up her hands. “But, you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to!” She made sure to keep her voice down.

Alex’s heart rate was through the roof. “No, no, no. If you’re curious, I don’t mind.”

It was a lie, but Kara chose to ignore that. She would take the opening as she often did with Alex. “I just want to see. I mean, I’ve never seen a human’s… you know. Does it look similar to Kryptonian’s… you know?”

Alex’s heart rate went up a tick. “You’ve seen a Kryptonian one?”

Kara blinked. “Huh? No. I mean, not in person. But, things weren’t really censored there like here. A body is a body, as long as it’s presented as such. Context was the thing to sexualize images… I think.” It was hard to remember and make sense of it. As a child, sex was not something she thought about and now, as a teen, it was something she was curious over apparently. _Well, not really sex. Just the part, right?_

Alex let out a breath. “I guess if we don’t have to turn on the lights, I can show you.”

Kara almost questioned why, but Alex was self conscious about a lot of things. Kara did not understand why. Alex was so awesome. In fact, Kara was so honored and filled with joy, as if Rao had given her this one blessing after her life had been cursed.

“You can leave the lights off. I just want to see.” She wanted to see more than anything she ever wanted to on this Earth. She took her glasses off and put them on the nightstand. Yes, it made the storm boom louder around her, but she did not care. Alex was everything right now.

Alex glanced away for a long moment before she sat up, grabbing the hem of her shorts. She pulled the shorts down a little before putting her hand in her shorts. She took a long moment and then lifted her hand out along with her penis. Kara’s breath caught in her chest the moment she saw Alex’s member. She was not sure what she was expecting, but it was nothing like this. As soon as she got her look, she wanted more.

Alex’s penis was longer and thicker than Kara expected. It looked a little darker than the rest of Alex’s skin, but Kara was not sure since they were in the dark. The tip, wider than the rest, was definitely darker. There was a throbbing vein running along the side. The sight made Kara’s throat dry, but somewhere else was wet. 

Kara’s body hummed in a way she could not put into words. She throbbed in places she had never felt before. There was a dull ache, a craving for something. What, she could almost guess, but not quite. Alex put it away and Kara was thankful. She was a millisecond away from touching.

“What’d you think?” Alex said with false bravado, sticking her chin in the air.

Kara chuckled. “Well, I’m no expert. It’s cute, I guess.” Well, in the way worms could be cute.

“What?” Alex sat up straight to glare at Kara properly. “You can’t describe an alpha’s cock as cute.”

“Cock?” Kara tilted her head.

Alex squeaked and put her hands over her mouth. “Never mind.” Now, a finger went to Kara’s face. “Don’t repeat that.”

Kara smiled and shrugged, as she often did when told that. “You say that about a lot of stuff, but usually when we’re in school.” She understood profanity and Alex had a very healthy relationship with forbidden words.

“Yeah, that’s usually where I let my vocabulary fly. Anyway, don’t repeat that. We should go to sleep.” Alex settled down onto her pillow.

Kara followed her down and snuggled in close. “I’ve been trying to learn more about your alpha, beta, omega status. Alphas and omegas seek mates. Have you sought a mate?” She hoped Alex was open to being her bond mate now. _It only makes sense!_

“Most alphas and omegas take years to find their mates.”

“What makes a good mate?” Kara was eager to hear it. She could measure her behavior against that and perhaps Alex would reconsider being her bond mate. 

Alex shrugged. “I’m not sure. I haven’t thought much about it. I don’t even know what goes into mating. I know I have a rut coming up eventually, but I don’t know what that means really. The doctor told me it would happen once my hormone level balanced out, but I don’t know what that means either.”

“Maybe we can research together.” And she could learn what Alex wanted in a mate.

Alex smiled and took Kara’s hand. “I’d like that.”

Kara smiled, too. They fell asleep after that. Kara did not even register the storm outside.

-8-8-8-8-

Alex tried to forget the night she showed Kara her dick. She really did, mostly because she wanted to do it again. That would not be right and it would not do either of them any good. She did not want to give Kara any impression they were married again. She hated letting Kara down and Kara had been heartbroken to find out they were not bond mates.

Alex was not sure why. She and Kara had only known each other for a couple of months at that time. It was not like she had been nice to Kara back then. Now, of course, Kara had her wrapped around her little finger.

“Alex, let’s get cinnamon buns before we go home,” Kara said as they walked home. Kara had her arms around Alex’s arm, practically yanking her down the sidewalk.

Alex sighed. “You know Mom and Dad want us to go straight home, especially since they’re not going to be there.” One of the big rules was to always come right home after school. It had to do with Kara being an alien, but it was annoying, as it made it very hard for them to be normal teenagers. Well, as close to normal teenagers as Kara would ever get.

Kara smiled. “It’s one little stop.” 

Alex cut Kara a glance. _With her sneaky streak, she might be more of a normal teenager than I am_. “It’s never one little stop with you, you bottomless pit, which is why our marching orders are always to go straight home.”

“But, Eliza and Jeremiah aren’t even there. They’ll never know.” Kara pressed her hands together.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “How are you the good one between us again? The only reason Dad felt comfortable going with Mom to the conference is because I promised to be responsible and take care of you. Following the rules is that.”

The pout was expected. Alex had even built up some immunity to it, so she did not waiver. Her parents had trusted her to handle this. Well, her dad anyway. Her mom had all but got down on her knees to beg her father to stay, even though this conference was partly to honor her mom’s recent work. She would not let her dad down.

“My parents used to go to conferences together. If my aunt Astra was around, she’d watch me. It was always fun,” Kara said in a low voice. Her eyes were distant, looking back and beyond. Damn it. That was worse than the pout.

Alex sighed. “Come on, let’s get some cinnamon buns. Maybe some Chinese food, too.”

Kara perked up a little. “Pizza for dinner? With hot wings?”

“If Mom didn’t cook anything.”

Cinnamon buns and Chinese food somehow also became ice cream and burritos. Mostly because Alex wanted to see Kara happy and food made Kara happy. So, regardless of the fact that her mother had cooked, they would probably order pizza and wings, too.

“Let’s eat!” Kara grinned as they made their way into the house.

“Eating and homework. And the ice cream gets saved for after dinner,” Alex said.

Kara’s shoulders dropped and she groaned. “Why are you so responsible?” She said it like an insult.

Alex snickered. Someone had to look out for Kara and she was kind of glad it was her. No one should be totally alone in the world. Sure, there was Clark, but he was a jerk and Kara deserved more. Kara deserved so much just for being able to get up every day. _Agh. You sound stupid_.

They went to Kara’s room from habit, as that was the go to place for homework. The room was silent beyond their muted eating sounds and their pens on their papers. Alex glanced at Kara, wanting to see the pleased light in her eyes. She was not disappointed as she watched Kara take a huge bite of her burrito. The sight bought her back to other memories and desires. She wiggled in her pants, which made her yelp.

Kara glanced at her. “You okay over there?”

Alex looked over again to see bits of rice on Kara’s face from her burrito. It made her smile. It should be illegal for one person to be so adorable. “Fine.” Reaching over, she brushed off Kara’s face.

Kara blushed and opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but instead shoved the rest of the burrito in her mouth. She glanced at Alex and poked out her lip. Alex took one last big bite of her own food before giving Kara the rest. Kara chirped as she ate.

“You’re too happy with that,” Alex said, unable to stop watching Kara’s mouth.

“We should get burritos more often. I mean, they’re right there. Your parents can trust us to at least go there after school.”

“We can talk to them… without admitting we stopped before they give us the okay.”

Kara chuckled a little. “Yeah, wouldn’t want them to think we’re not responsible. Maybe they’ll leave us alone again, right?”

“As long as we show we can be trusted.” Right now, Alex felt like she could not be trusted in the slightest, like a fox in the henhouse. She felt warmer and underneath all the mixed food smells she could catch a hint of Kara. The hint grew as the food was finished and Kara used her super speed to clean up the mess.

 _Ignore it_. To help take her mind off of Kara’s lingering scent, Alex moved onto the hardest part of her homework. If she had to concentrate on figuring it out, she would not be able to think about anything else. 

They worked on their homework in silence for a little while. Alex tried to keep her cool, but Kara smelled like sunshine embodied. _Holy shit, is this my rut?_ She shook that thought away. According to her research, a newly presented alpha had over a year before their first rut. Something to do with hormones and brain chemicals. But, she definitely felt more aware of Kara’s scent. It stuck to the roof of her mouth and coated her tongue.

“Hey, Alex, I don’t get this.” Kara moved closer, practically on Alex’s shoulder.

Alex could not see the words on the paper being held in front of her. All she could focus on was Kara’s smell. It was all around her, drowning her in sweet, warmth. She could feel herself start to rise. _No! No! No!_

“Alex?” Kara’s voice was low.

Alex opened her mouth, planning to respond, but it was like Kara invaded her air. She was surrounded by Kara, rooted to the floor by Kara’s presence. Kara pressed herself closer. Alex felt a bead of sweat run down her cheek.

“Alex?”

“Huh?” Alex finally managed to say.

“Does that hurt?”

“Does what hurt?”

“That.” Kara’s hand brushed across her crotch.

Alex hissed. “Fuck!” Yes, it hurt. Her raging, hard-on pressed against the seam of her jeans definitely hurt.

Kara jumped back. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay! It’s okay!” Alex held up her hand. She did not want Kara to freak out, to think something was wrong. “I gotta go take care of this!”

“Wait!” Kara grabbed her hand before she could move. “Can I… can I see?”

Alex swallowed. “Can you see?”

Kara glanced away, but did not let go. “Yeah. I’m… um… curious. I mean, I know I saw it before, but it was dark and this is different.’’

 _Yeah, I wasn’t hard because of how good you smell_. “Kara…” This was dangerous. Way more dangerous than not going straight home after school. This was definitely worse than the fox guarding the henhouse.

“Please?” And there was that goddamn pout!

Alex groaned and settled back in her seat. She had to open her pants or she felt like her misbehaving cock would rip right through the fabric. She sighed as her secret became known while Kara yelped.

“It’s so much bigger!” Kara said, eyes locked on Alex’s throbbing member.

Alex let loose a long breath. “Yeah, that happens sometimes.”

“Then what do you do about it?”

Alex winced. She had been very careful about masturbating, not just because of Kara, but because of her parents, too. She did not want to risk being heard or seen, so all of her self-love happened in the shower. There was nothing to clean up, no evidence left behind, and the sound of the water drowned out any noise she might make. It was irksome in the sense that there were other times when she would like to relieve pressure in her body, but it was the safest thing for now.

“You don’t want to know,” Alex said.

“No, I really do.” Kara locked eyes with her. “I really do.”

The look in Kara’s eyes made Alex gulp and she wasted no time wrapping her hand around her dick. She pumped once and lightning sparked through her. She would not be able to stop now, especially not with the way Kara was watching her. It never would have occurred to her that she liked being watched, but it was probably only with Kara.

Kara licked her lips, eyes never leaving Alex’s body. “How does it feel?”

“So good,” Alex replied, brain too fried with pleasure to be embarrassed.

“Can I…?”

Alex filled that in with what she wanted to hear, but was sure that was not what Kara planned to say. “Can you?” she asked.

Kara licked her lips. “Touch you? Touch it?”

Groaning, Alex almost swallowed her tongue. Kara touch her? Hell, yeah! _How’s that for responsible?_ “You can.”

Kara managed to get ever closer, putting her face less than an inch from Alex’s weeping cock, studying it, studying the motions. Alex groaned as more pleasure raced through her just from Kara being so close. She was certain she could feel Kara’s breath on her skin. It felt so fucking good.

“Kara,” Alex moaned and stroked herself faster, harder.

Kara did not say anything, but put her hand underneath Alex’s. She barely touched Alex, but the idea was more than enough. Alex jumped at her own touch. Kara’s eyes darted to hers, checking in. Alex managed a nod and that seemed to be what Kara needed. Kara’s grip was cautious, light, but it was beyond perfect. So much better than Alex’s own hand. It was more than enough to make Alex feel like she was about to explode. _No, can’t come yet! Can’t come here!_

“Kara,” Alex’s voice sounded strangled, like it clawed its way out of her mouth.

Kara did not respond, engrossed in her actions. She stroked with a little more force and Alex hissed as electricity popped throughout her body, sending pleasure through every inch of her. Colors flashed before her eyes and she might have seen heaven for a second. Her hips pumped on their own, trying to keep up with Kara, chasing that beautiful high.

“Shit,” Alex said. She had never felt anything like this. It was beyond words. She could understand how alphas became sex-crazed if it always felt like this. She would give Kara all her worldly possessions to experience this just one more time.

“You okay?”

“Fuck, yeah. Keep going.” She needed Kara to keep going or she might die.

Kara only nodded and took over as Alex needed both hands to steady herself, allowing her to have some leverage to continue pumping her hips. Kara went from base to head and back at the perfect rate and pressure. Later, when Alex was capable of any thought, she would suspect Kara used her powers to figure out how to touch Alex so well. The cheater. Not that Alex would complain.

“Fuck, Kara, baby,” Alex could not really remember words. She had no idea what she was saying.

“I like how you sound, how you smell,” Kara said, moving her head enough to nuzzle Alex for a moment. The simple touch made Alex’s body move that much faster, feel that much better. This was something beyond heaven.

“Fuck, babe, you smell nice, too.” That was how she got into this mess.

“Do you taste good, too?”

Alex was not sure what Kara meant until she felt Kara’s breath on her fully. Kara was right at her head, probably close enough to wet her lips with Alex’s pre-cum. “No, don’t!”

Kara paused and looked at her with wide eyes. “No?”

“No. You can’t…” Alex panted as she tried to gather thoughts. “Haven’t even kissed…” She could not have Kara put her lips on Alex’s dick without ever sharing a proper kiss.

Kara squeaked. “You wanna kiss me?”

“Uh-huh.” She surged forward, pressing her mouth to Kara’s in a way that was beyond sloppy. She practically crashed her face into Kara’s, almost ruining the whole thing. It was a miracle Alex did not break her own nose.

The moment was salvaged the second their lips puckered and touched. Sparks burned from their mouths through Alex’s entire body. It drove her hips harder and Kara seemed quite intent on keeping up with her, matching her pace with a slightly tighter grip. It was like everything in her body was under the most delicious pressure, ready to pop, expanding until she was nothing but ecstasy.

Alex growled. “Fuck!”

Kara’s eyes focused on her. “Are you okay? What can I do?”

“Keep touching me. And kiss me again.” She did not have to tell Kara twice. The second kiss was just as electrifying as the first. Alex would not be able to hold back now. “Kara, you gotta stop!”

“Why? You like this.” Kara smiled, not knowing what was about to happen.

“I do, but gonna come!”

“Huh?”

Alex gritted her teeth and tried to stop her body. She really did, but it was impossible. It all felt too great, too vast. “Gonna be a mess!”

There was an initial gush, which Alex would not have been surprised if it was every fluid in her body. It was definitely going to be a huge mess. But, then suddenly she was encased in warmth. It was sheer paradise. It was Kara’s mouth.

The whole thing was already surreal and Alex was coming harder than ever before, but somehow it got bigger. She blew so hard she thought her vital organs might be in Kara’s mouth. She collapsed back, falling onto the floor. She could not see or hear anything for a long time. When the world came back into rows, she saw Kara lying next to her. She smiled and managed to lift her hand enough to caress Kara’s face with her thumb.

“Are you all right? Your heart’s going so fast. I was scared,” Kara said.

Alex had to take a moment to find her voice and then could not speak above a whisper. “I’m fine. That was so awesome.” Probably the best thing she had ever felt. All that talk about blow jobs she heard in passing made so much sense now and that was barely a blow job. If a hand job could feel that good and less than ten seconds of being in Kara’s mouth felt even better, then how could she survive anything more?

Kara grinned. “I did good?”

“You did great, baby.”

Kara’s expression was beyond bright. “Are you all right down there? Your base is swelling. Is that the knot we read about?”

“Yeah. It’s okay.” It would be better if it was buried inside Kara, but she could not suggest that. This was already too much.

Kara cuddled up to her, pressing her nose against Alex’s neck. Alex groaned. She doubted she could get hard again so soon, but it felt like she could.

“You smell nice,” Kara said.

Those words made Alex very aware of Kara’s smell. It was insane. Kara was not on alpha or an omega. Hell, Kara was not even human! She should not be able to smell her so keenly. But, she could scent Kara’s need in the air.

“Are you okay?” Alex asked.

Kara pursed her lips. “I think… I think I need… I dunno… something…”

Alex inhaled deeply. She knew what Kara needed. It was in the air, on the tip of her tongue, or that was what she wanted anyway.

“Kara…” Alex whispered.

“Yes?”

“Can I help you like you helped me?” Alex felt like an eternity before she got an answer. 

Kara gave a little nod and Alex felt sunlight in her heart. She rushed forward and gave Kara another clumsy kiss. Kara kissed her back and she relaxed.

“We should do more of that,” Kara said.

Alex smiled. “Yeah, we should. Let’s get up and on the bed and we can do more.”

She did not have to tell Kara twice. Kara was on the bed in an instant and Alex scrambled after her, doing her best not to fall on her face as she moved. They met up in a heated press of lips, pulling apart only to yank off clothes. Once they were naked, they paused long enough to look at each other. Kara was so perfect. Alex wanted to kiss her everywhere. She could not help caressing Kara’s soft cheek.

“Wanna lie down?” Alex asked.

“Okay.” Kara did and Alex pressed on with her new dream of kissing Kara all over.

Kara cooed as Alex’s lips touched her jaw and her neck. Alex kissed behind her ear, where Kara would have small scent glands if she were an alpha or omega. Not being either, she still smelled delicious to Alex and tasted even better. Kara moaned at each little kiss and it took Alex a moment to realize something.

“You can feel that?” Alex asked, more than a little surprised.

Kara offered her a small smile. “I can always feel you.”

If that was the case, Alex wanted to make this good for Kara. She palmed Kara’s small breasts and caressed them as if they were fragile, like they could crumble in her palms. Kara chirped, like a songbird. The sounds compelled Alex to kiss around these treasures before latching onto the gem in the center. Kara cried out. Okay, so she definitely felt that.

“I’m sorry I’m not better at this,” Alex said. She wanted to make Kara feel like magic.

Kara stared at her, eyes pleading, but in a good way. “It’s really good. Please, keep going.”

Alex had no problem with that, enjoying the taste of Kara’s skin and the feel of Kara on her lips. She never wanted to leave. Kara arched into her and the brush of skin made Alex trail her hand down Kara’s smooth torso until she got to a dip. Kara’s legs fell open, as if to welcome her. Still, Alex pulled away just enough to look at Kara.

“Is it all right for me to touch you?” Alex asked.

“Yes!” Kara practically cried.

Alex dipped her fingers into heaven and her brain overloaded as slick honey greeted her. Kara moaned loudly and Alex stroked her cautiously, curiously. Hearing Kara cry out made Alex want to give her so much more. She dipped her hand lower, searching before she discovered one of Kara’s greatest secrets. Kara screamed as Alex caressed her. The sound rippled through Alex and she lapped at Kara’s nipple, earning more sweet music from Kara.

“Oh, Alex!” Kara cooed and her hips chased the fingers against her. She seemed to feel this way more than Alex anticipated.

Alex really wanted to taste Kara, but by now she was harder than she had ever been. It did not matter anyway. Kara cried out and then her body shook. Her scent spiked and Alex was ready to come undone just feeling Kara tremble against her. She placed wet kisses to Kara’s chest as she waited for Kara to calm down.

As Kara settled she wrapped her arms around Alex. “That was amazing,” Kara said.

“It really was.” Alex could do that for the rest of her life and never get tired of it if it always ended that way.

“It feels like you want more, though.” Kara’s eyes drifted down where Alex poked at her thigh.

Alex’s face healed up. “I’m sorry!”

Kara smiled. “Don’t be. Um… should we do something about that?”

“Uh… what do you want to do?” Alex hoped and prayed, but could not voice her desire.

Kara smiled even more, but there was a faint pink to her cheeks. “Want to keep going?”

“Yeah, but how far?”

“All the way, please.”

Alex hiccuped. _Holy shit!_ “All the way? You sure?”

“I’ve never been so sure. Do I need to be a certain way?”

“Just let me…” Alex moved over her, putting a leg in between Kara’s legs. Kara spread wider to accommodate Alex’s lean form.

“Can we kiss again?”

“Of course.”

“Like in the movies?”

“Um… I don’t really know how.” Alex had never gone beyond pecks on the lips.

Kara puffed out her cheeks. “Me neither.”

“We can learn as we go, like we’re doing now.”

Kara nodded and that was enough for Alex to start practicing right at that very moment. Leaning down, she kissed Kara as she situated herself between Kara’s legs. They knew from enough movies open mouth kisses involved tongues touching, but Alex was not expecting the jolt of pleasure when it happened.

Her body jolted and the head of her cock bumped Kara’s clit. They both moaned and moved against each other to recreate that pleasure. Alex pulled away first.

“Kara, I need to be inside you. Is that okay?”

“Yes! Please!”

At first, Alex tried to push with her hips, but only succeeded in sliding through Kara’s wetness. While not a bad thing, as it felt absolutely incredible, it was not what she wanted. Kara whined and moaned beneath her. All of this managed to make her even harder. She needed to be inside of Kara, damn it!

“Kara, could you help me? I can’t…” Alex growled in frustration.

Kara somehow knew what Alex meant and took Alex in her hand. Her touch was so gentle, but so electric Alex was not sure how she managed to keep her wits about her. And then she felt her tip ease into paradise. Alex’s brain short circuited while Kara threw her head back. Alex fought every nerve in her body to stop from just pushing in. Kara seemed to feel every bit of this and she did not want to hurt Kara.

“Kara, sweetheart, you okay?” Alex asked.

Kara shuddered and panted in Kryptonese. Alex was pretty sure she was repeating the word “go” over and over again. So, she went. She pushed inside and Kara actually screamed. Alex halted immediately, leaning down to kiss Kara’s cheek.

“You okay?” Alex asked, even though she assumed Kara had to be since she had not broken Alex in half by accident.

Kara babbled in her native tongue, but one word came through loud and clear. “Move!”

Alex’s body understood before her brain did and she moved. Practically shoving inside, she howled at the sensation of being surrounded by Kara. Heaven did not cover it. A vein strained in her neck as she rocked, pushing all the way into Kara. _Oh, god!_ Alex was not sure how her entire body did not blow apart. How could her brain process all of this goodness?

Kara grabbed the bedding, clutching it. Alex wished Kara could hold onto her, but was more than aware that Kara would break her. To make up for it, she leaned down, kissing Kara. It was sloppy, more tongues writhing against each other than anything else. It was everything she could ever want, though. Alex’s body moved with more urgency and Kara moved right with her, gripping her, fluttering all around her, causing the best of pressure built. It was hot, boiling, burning every inch of her with ecstasy.

“Kara!” Alex climaxed, spilling into Kara. It was like a dream.

Kara tensed and tilted her head, bearing her neck. Alex attached her mouth to Kara’s pulse point. She sucked and nipped, trying to fight off the burning desire to bite. While it probably would not matter, she did not want to chance it. Kara’s skin was so sweet. It made Alex’s hips more, driving home her knot. When her knot pushed into Kara, it was too much. She was overwhelmed, overloaded, and spent. She collapsed on top of Kara.

When the world came back into focus for Alex, Kara was kissing her face and caressing her back. Alex purred and pressed her own kisses to wherever she could reach. Kara cooed again. The sound made Alex melt into her.

“You okay?” Kara asked. Apparently, that was their question for the day.

“I’m awesome. You?”

“Me, too.”

“You feel good? I feel food.”

“I feel real good. Kinda sore, though, I think. It’s hard to remember the feeling. Your… your knot hurts a little.”

Alex squeaked. “I’m sorry!” She should have known better than to knot someone during the first time. “Oh, god, I knotted you!” The mounting horror dared to chase away the euphoria replacing everything inside of her.

Kara stroked her cheek. “It’s okay. It felt so good.”

Alex puffed up inside, forgetting to be scared for the moment. Kara liked her knot. Kara wanted her knot. Could things get any better? _Hey, idiot alpha, you just came in Kara and knotted her_. _What will your dumbass do if she’s pregnant? Fuck!_ That was a cold bucket of water.

“Kara, we have to get cleaned up and we can’t do this again,” Alex said.

Kara did the goddamn pout. “We can’t? But, why? It felt real good!”

“Kara, my parents aren’t going to just let us have sex.”

Kara groaned. “Right, your primitive customs.”

“Hey! I know things were a little more lax on Krypton, but we’re supposed to be foster sisters.”

“If this was Krypton, we’d be bond mates.”

The word “mate” sent sparks through Alex and somehow, her body released more into Kara. Kara smirked, like she knew the effect she had on Alex. Alex tried to glare at her, but it was impossible.

“Look, we have to do the right thing. Mom and Dad trust us. And I’m supposed to take care of you,” Alex said.

“You do take care of me. Great care.” Kara gave her a small kiss at the corner of her mouth. That seemed to settle the matter and Alex was certain reason and responsibility prevailed. But, for now, her knot had her connected to Kara, so might as well make the most of it. They cuddled and kissed until her knot went down.

Eventually, they cleaned up. They took separate showers. They ordered pizza and watched movies in the living room. Alex prayed Kryptonians were different enough from humans that Kara was not pregnant. Maybe they did not even get pregnant. After all they had the Birthing Matrix and grew babies in tubes, except Kal-El. But, he could have been an accident or a fluke of some kind. Maybe that was why they had such a lax attitude toward sex.

In the morning, Alex and Kara were found camped out in the living room on the floor, wrapped in several, separate blankets, with the television still on. Alex was wake, but kept her eyes closed mostly. Her parents paused and stared, both smiling.

“I told you we could trust them by themselves,” Jeremiah said.

Eliza nodded. “They ordered pizza, even though I cooked.” She did not approve.

“And that’s probably the worst thing they did, beyond not cleaning up after themselves. Besides, Kara ate everything I’m sure. Let’s go unpack.” And with that, her parents were gone.

It was nice to know her parents trusted her, even though they had done more than order pizza. It was just that being with Kara did not feel like something bad. It did not feel like something was wrong. It felt right. It felt beyond right. It felt like mates.

-8-8-8-8-

Next time: an epilogue.


	3. Epilogue: Metamorphism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own these characters; DC does.

Epilogue: Metamorphism

“I’m surprised you didn’t make Kara set this up herself considering how much you rely on her,” Lena said with a slight curl to her painted red lips. She and Cat were arguing, as they tended to do when they had to share a space. They shared space more often than most people would suspect. Kara wished they found a healthier way to interact than arguing, though.

“Oh, please, like you don’t lean on your assistant,” Cat replied, shooting Lena a glare from across the small, empty room. Well, not totally empty. The three of them were there, as were tables and DJ equipment. 

Lena laughed. “She’s not your assistant anymore. And you should be ashamed of yourself for using her to run errands. Imagine if the world knew.” She glowered right back at Cat, folding her arms across her chest, as if that somehow intensified her eye power. 

The animosity might be a little more believable if they were not wearing the same pair of shoes, which Kara knew they brought on a shopping trip together. Yeah, they phrased as “getting stuff for the baby,” but somehow only ended up with things for themselves. Matching things or similar things. Gossip rags loved to speculate about them when they were out and about together like that.

Kara groaned from her seat. “Could you two please stop arguing?” She had actually come along to be the peacekeeper between them when they went too far, but she was tired and irritable. Cat should understand that.

Cat held up a finger at Lena. “You’re upsetting Kara and that’s not good for her condition.”

Lena gasped and pressed her palms together in front of her mouth. “I’m upsetting Kara? The nerve! If you didn’t insist on coming to set up, I’d be done by now.”

Cat waved off her words. “Someone has to make sure you do it right. We can’t have Supergirl’s baby shower looking like one of your Luthor bacchanals.”

“No one invited you to that, anyway.” Lena stomped her foot. It was like she did not even realize she was a spoiled teenager when Cat was around.

Cat pursed her lips. “Yes, but it’s a good thing I showed up before the paparazzi found you, isn’t it?”

Lena snorted. “For all I know it was you who called them.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. I have better things to do with my time. One would think you’d be better at avoiding them at this point. It’s like I’ve taught you nothing.”

Kara groaned again and looked at the clock, wishing other people would get there already. The shower was supposed to start in an hour. She had one more hour with these two crazy people and a baby that moved around like her womb was as big as all outside. She was not going to make it.

“Did Alex call either of you?” Kara asked. Maybe her dear, sweet bond mate would save her.

“She’s still fighting an invading horde,” Lena replied.

Kara puffed out her cheeks. _Alex, I need you to save me now!_ _And bring potstickers_. “Were those her exact words?”

“Yes.”

“Then it means she’s just doing paperwork. J’onn won’t let her stay much longer for that,” Kara said. So, with luck the bulk of the party would be there soon and she could focus her attention on anyone else. _Sam can deal with these two_.

“He shouldn’t give her paperwork before the baby shower. She should be here with you,” Cat replied.

“He couldn’t have predicted the alien pirates coming in and she has to follow protocol. He can’t let it seem like he’s showing her favoritism either or people will question her promotions,” Kara said.

Cat did not have response for that, which was surprising. She and Lena went to boss around the small staff handling the baby shower. It was a tiny underground bistro. There were small tables, possibly too small for their elaborate centerpieces, set up with candles and crystals everywhere. It was beautiful, almost too romantic for a baby shower.

“Do you need anything?” Lena asked as she came over to Kara, who was in the throne-like chair at the front of the room.

“Food. You know I’m constantly hungry now.” Kara rubbed her massive stomach. Hungry did not cover it sometimes. In the middle of her pregnancy, she became ravenous. She used to show up to stop crimes with food in hand, and not her usual snacks. She once stopped a bank robbery with a turkey leg and faced down an angry alien while eating a gyro. Cat scolded her over the pictures every single time. Apparently, always having food in her face was “messing with the brand.” The urge to eat every minute of the day had died down a few weeks ago, but she was still so hungry.

Lena laughed, eyes dancing with delight. “You say that as if you weren’t constantly hungry before you got knocked up. You showed up to our lunch dates eating already all the time.”

Kara shook her head. “Donuts and snacks don’t count.”

“No, they very much count.”

“It doesn’t count if I still want to eat after I eat those.”

Lena chuckled and opened her mouth to retort, but did not get a chance. Astra entered, clapping and throwing her hands out. “My Little One!”

“Aunt Astra, did you fight well?” Kara asked as her aunt took powerful strides toward her.

Astra grinned and flexed her bicep, even though she was dressed in the standard DEO black. “I was invigorated as usual to right beside your Brave One. You chose so well for your bond mate.”

Kara smiled. Aunt Astra loved Alex and always heaped praise on her, even when she was not around. Alex earned Aunt Astra’s love and undying respect when she defeated Astra in combat, keeping Astra from killing J’onn. Alex almost killed Astra, but thankfully changed the angle of her kryptonite sword at the right moment and then worked to save Astra’s life from acute kryptonite poisoning because Astra was important to Kara, not because she needed information from her enemy. That effort, not being on opposite sides with Kara, changed Astra’s allegiance. Kara at times got a little jealous of how her aunt fawned over Alex.

“How are you feeling? How is my even littler one?” Astra sighed as she touched Kara’s belly. She rubbed with both hands and pressed her cheek close. “How are you, Tiny One? Are you being good for my dearest Little One?”

“We’re both hungry,” Kara replied.

“So the same as always,” Astra said.

Lena snickered and had the nerve to clap. “What I said.”

“But, you didn’t say it while getting me some pasta,” Kara replied with a smile. She batted her eyes at Lena.

“You are so lucky you’re pregnant with my goddaughter,” Lena said.

“I think you mean my goddaughter,” Lucy Lane said as she walked in with Vasquez and James behind them. He had bags while Lucy and Vasquez held hands. Vasquez was a good sport, not at all bothered that her girlfriend was still good friends with her ex.

“Mine.” Lena squared her shoulders. “I am her best friend, after all.”

James arched an eyebrow. “I’m sorry you’re whose what? I still exist. She can’t have two best friends.”

“Exactly, which is why it’s neither of you,” Winn said, marching in with his head held high and several wrapped gifts in his arms.

“Why is it always a circus with you guys?” Maggie asked, stepping in with a couple of her own gift bags. It seemed like the whole group came together, but not the most important of them.

“Is Alex with any of you?” Kara asked. She wanted her bond mate… and food. “Or at least potstickers?”

Lena groaned. “I’ll get you some damn pasta.”

Kara grinned as Lena stormed away. Food would make her feel better until Alex showed up. Everyone else moved around her. Maggie marched over to her and offered her a shy grin.

“Thanks for including me, Little Danvers,” Maggie said.

Kara smiled. “You’re Alex’s best friend. You’re always included.” Yes, back when Maggie first came on the scene, there had been some friction, but it was mostly behind them. And, that was mostly due to Maggie understanding Kara was Alex’s mate and also Kara could kill Maggie in no less than ten thousand different ways.

Maggie snickered. “At least no one’s challenging me for that one.”

“That’s only because Vas didn’t hear me and Sam isn’t here yet.”

Maggie nodded. “Well, lemme put my gifts with everyone else’s and then mingle.”

Maggie did just that and Kara was able to focus on the food Lena brought her. J’onn came in with M’gann, but no Alex. Then Sam and Ruby showed up with Carter. It was good Kara had already whined two bowls of pasta out of Lena as Sam and Ruby would get most of her attention now. Lena had not realized the extent of her emotions for Sam until the whole Reign issue. Now, they were together and cut a cute little family unit, especially when Cat and Carter were added to the mix. Kara hoped she, Alex, and their baby were as cute.

“Anybody see Alex yet?” Kara asked, craning her neck to scan the doorway and beyond. There was no sign of her mate.

“Maybe she went to get the moms,” Lucy answered.

That was probably true and meant Alex would arrive in a bad mood. Eliza was still tough on Alex and probably giving her very unwanted parenting advice. But, Alex and Eliza might combine forces to be pissed at Alura. Neither of them could stand Kara’s mother for her lack of effort in letting Kara know she was alive. Astra was not happy with that either. Hell, Kara was not either, but Alura was her mother.

Music started and everyone mingled, enjoying each other’s company and the open bar. Kara managed to get out of her chair to talk with everyone… and to get some bread. Her eyes drifted to the door every now and then. Where was Alex?

“Are you seriously telling me how to prepare to raise a hybrid child?” Alex’s voice was distant, but district. It was safe to assume she was talking to Eliza.

“There are extensive records on this by Kryptonians who reproduced off world,” Alura replied. Ah, the other mother.

“And maybe doing some research to prepare rather than running off to fight marauding aliens might do you well,” Eliza said.

Astra leaned over to Kara. “Your poor bond mate. It would seem she has become your mothers’ common enemy.”

“Let’s go save her,” Kara said. She could not believe her pregnancy made Eliza ally with Alura. She had hoped having the baby would help Alex and Eliza build a better relationship, but nope. It was very possible Eliza and Alex would never repair their relationship.

“Brave One,” Astra called as they strode to the door. “Come, share drinks to celebrate our victory and your first child!” Astra threw up her hands.

“And I need cuddles!” Kara was very serious. She needed so much cuddling during her pregnancy.

Alex rushed away from her mothers. She wrapped her arms around Kara and they exchanged kisses. Alex secured her arm around Kara’s waist while Kara leaned against her. Alex’s other hand went Kara’s belly. Alex focused on Astra while Kara smiled at their mothers.

“Look at you all aglow,” Eliza said with a smile.

“You are so beautiful,” Alura said.

Kara gave Alex a visible squeeze. “Alex never lets me forget it.”

“Impossible to forget, especially with our little Ariel in there.” Alex leaned down, kissing her belly.

“Are we sold on that name?” Astra asked.

Alex gave Astra an exhausted look. “We’re not doing Astra junior.” 

“Astra is a very good, strong name. Fits in both worlds,’’ Astra said. “You want to raise a strong warrior, no?”

“Or maybe a scientist,” Eliza said.

“Or both, like her lovely sire.” Kara gave Alex another squeeze. Alex grinned.

“Or her godmother,” Lena called.

“Oh, so she’ll be a lawyer,” Lucy chimed in.

“Why do you want to pretend she’ll be anything beyond a fantastic journalist?” Cat asked, drink in her hand. “Maybe even run a media empire with the help of a financial genius.” She glanced at her son.

“Isn’t Carter’s plan to be an engineer? I swore I saw him and Kara conspiring to create a flying go-cart,” Sam said.

Kara’s mouth dropped open. “You didn’t see me doing that while I was pregnant!” She shot Alex a nervous grin.

Sam scoffed. “No one said anything about you being pregnant.”

“But, nice telling on yourself then.” Alex gave her a thumbs’ up. “Of course, it’s not like I don’t know what you get up to.”

“How could you know?” Kara put her hands up, begging for an answer.

“I love that you think I don’t know about you and the futuristic go-carts or anything else, but fine. We’ll pretend that’s still a secret if it makes you feel better,” Alex said.

“How could you possibly know?” Kara could not believe it. She had been so careful.

“Really? Like your aunt isn’t her best friend?” Lucy pointed out.

“Whoa! Really? Do I just not exist?” Maggie pointed to herself.

“I feel like you don’t because I exist.” Vasquez pressed her palm to her chest.

Maggie pulled a face. “Please, who are you?”

“It doesn’t really matter since Assistant Director Lane has made a true statement,” Astra said with her chin in the air.

“There’s too many best friends around here.” Cat sipped her drink and passed one to Alex. “Congratulations. Take care of them.”

“I will,” Alex vowed.

And with that their small celebration was underway. There was the usual teasing and taunting, especially after a successful mission. Kara kept an eye on Alex over her alcohol consumption, even though she was not bad anymore. Well, maybe Kara just wanted to watch Alex.

The party paused when Kal-El arrived with Lois Lane. There were a lot of mixed feelings about Kal-El, but almost everyone, save maybe Cat and Lucy, enjoyed Lois. So, there were hugs.

“Look at you! About to pop!” Lois put both hands on Kara’s stomach.

“I can’t wait!” Kara chirped.

“Yes, perhaps this child will be more open to her heritage,” Astra said, glaring at Kal.

“World conquest?” Kal-El shot back.

“No! We’re not doing this. Happy time! Celebrate,” Kara ordered.

Silence reigned for a long moment and then it went back to being a party. Everyone kept passing Kara food, so she was very happy about that. It was a good night, especially since everyone ran interference between the moms and Alex.

-8-8-8-8-

It was a good night for Alex. She managed to avoid the moms and she spent time with all of her favorite people. She might have drunk a little too much thanks to Astra and Cat wanting to congratulate her over and over. J’onn saved her a few times during the night, but those two kept finding her. But, now she was home with Kara and felt a different buzz that always came from being with her mate. They were reclined on the sofa with Kara pressed against her front and her hand on Kara’s belly. Their baby.

“Do you think Lena won the battle against Cat to who gets to send the gifts to us?” Kara asked, her hand on Alex’s thigh, drawing slow circles.

Alex chuckled. “I wouldn’t bet on this being her first victory against Cat unless Cat’s humoring her.”

“True. That is a funny mother-daughter relationship.”

From what Alex could tell it was a funny relationship, but it seemed to be better than the one she had with her own mother. Cat and Lena might not even realize how they looked to the outside world or how they acted with each other. “I wonder if they even get that. Lena might think Cat is just being bossy and Cat might think she’s being a mentor.”

Kara shook her head. “No, she’s way meaner when she’s a mentor. They have lunch together and stuff.”

“How do you know? Kara, you don’t still make her appointments, do you?” Alex would give the Queen of Media a piece of her mind if she was still using Kara as an assistant, even after promoting her.

“No, no, no. But, when Lena cancels lunch with me, she goes out with Cat. Plus, Carter and Ruby hang out. Cat and Lena try to act like that time is for the kids, but Sam says Cat and Lena talk the whole time or go off and do things. It’s good. Lena deserves a mom who isn’t trying to destroy her.”

Alex sighed. “Yeah.” Her thumb stroked Kara’s stomach. “We’ll be so good to her. So good. Interested in what she wants to do, loving her no matter what, catching up on things she wants to do, introducing her to awesome things, and everything. We are going to be so good to her.”

“Yeah.” Kara reached behind her and caressed Alex’s cheek. “You know what I’m going to enjoy telling her?”

“What?”

“The story of how we met and fell in love and how I told you we were bond mates in the beginning and you didn’t believe me,” Kara replied in a sing-song tone.

Alex groaned. “Don’t start that.”

“What? I told you and you didn’t believe me.”

“Because it was a cultural misunderstanding!”

Kara laughed. “Oh, really? This is a cultural misunderstanding?” She put her hand on Alex’s hand on her stomach. “Or this?” She twisted as much as she could and lifted up Alex’s shirt, revealing a small part of Kara’s family crest on Alex’s abdomen.

Alex batted Kara away and blew out a breath. “Fine, so you have super vision into the future.”

With more laughter, Kara turned back around and settled against Alex’s chest. “No, but I could tell your heart. You always had a good heart.”

Alex was not so sure about that. Their road to this point had not been an easy one and she took the blame for most of that. She carried burdens and sins as if they were the only things tethering her to the world for a long time.

Kara turned a little. “Hey, don’t go to your dark place. We’re in this together. Aren’t we your light?”

Alex kissed the top of Kara’s head. “You very much are. My guiding light that always leads me out of darkness, shining warmth into my life, even when you’re being a brat.”

Kara pouted. “I can’t be a brat. I’m your pregnant mate. You have to give me everything I want, especially when I ask for it.”

“Funny how that only works on your end and when I have the last of something. Did you really need my piece of cake?”

Kara grinned. “Yes, which is why you gave it to me. And it was delicious.”

“Brat.”

“But, your brat and your mate.” Kara’s smile brightened and her eyes sparkled. “Always. In every way.” They had gotten married, twice over. City Hall hosted their first and then Astra performed a ceremony in Krypton’s traditions. Beyond that, they each bore the other’s mark in a way. Alex had her tattoo and Kara had something of a mating bite.

Alex moved her hand and caressed the space where Kara’s neck and shoulder met. “The fact that you bear my mark will never not blow my mind. Your body, your biology is amazing.” She felt like she could study Kryptonians for a thousand years and still not know everything about them.

Kara shrugged. “It’s awesome because it lets us be closer, but it’s more genetic engineering by Kryptonians to make sure we survive than my actual biology.”

Alex kissed her again. “I don’t care. Your body and your brain chemistry are amazing. It’s how we got this little one, and hopefully more on the way.” She rubbed Kara’s stomach.

Alex would probably never fail to be awed by Kryptonian biology and technology, even if Kara was not impressed. From when they started having sex as teens, Alex had always wondered why Kara could feel it with so much more sensation than other things, but they learned her brain produced chemicals to enhance her senses and make her more sensitive to Alex, or at least what Alex did to Kara. It was dubbed the “Lust effect” by the computer in the Fortress of Solitude, but they learned it was so much more than that.

The more feelings Kara developed for Alex and the deeper the feelings became, the more her body changed to accept Alex as her bond mate and the more it changed to accommodate human mating. It went far enough for Kara to bear her mark. There was no visible bruise or bite, but she could sense it just under the surface of Kara’s skin. And best of all, even though it should not be possible, Kara was pregnant with their child.

“I promise to be the best mate and parent I can be,” Alex said.

Kara turned enough for a proper kiss. “I know. I promise the same.”

Alex sighed and closed her eyes. Despite everything that happened in their lives, Kara was the best thing to happen to her. And, yes, times had been had, and probably would be in the future, but they were stronger together. Always.

-8-8-8-8-

The End.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed that, especially you, [Costia_Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/costia_gray). I had hopes of doing a sequel to this with one-shots chronicling Alex and Kara’s relationship through the years (past, future, doesn’t matter), but I would like to do it through requests. So, if you have something you wanna see, let me know and we might be able to make this happen. For now, happy holidays!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see more of my fanfics, they're all at FFN under [StarvingLunatic](https://www.fanfiction.net/~starvinglunatic). Come say hi to me on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/SL-Kassidy-482097488469386/). I’m also on Tumblr: [Slunatic](https://slunatic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
